User talk:Nmrls
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grimorum! Thanks for your edit to the Humans page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Character Creation Hello, Nmrls, you have been chosen to rate one of the various characters that were created by participants on The Young Justice Wiki, for Regular Guy's Character Creation Contest. = WHO WILL YOU BE RATING? = Gibbon (real name is Valin Adymn) * Character Bio: Valin was born and raised in Gotham City with his single mother. Valin has unusual features, both of his hands and toes are shape like ape's hands and feet. This mutation was cause by the exposore of some radiatio while his mother was impregnate him. His mother forbid him to go outside from their apartment for fear that her son might get insult by the society and he being home tutored. Despite his misshapen physical, his was born genius. He can create high - tech machinery with just some normal house appliances. He also has an interest on solving crime influenced by his uncle. Sometimes his uncle would allow Valin to help to solve some cases in the city. At the age of 15, he decided the break the rules and experience the world for the very first time. On one night he decided to make his investigation on a kidnaped / missing children age below 18 cases into his on hand. Little did he know that, his action was being observe by Batman who was also investigate the same cases, but he let Valin do the job for the moment. When the investigation was almost cost Valin's life, luckily Batman saved him in a nick of time. When he woke up, he was in his bedroom, the first thing he saw was Batman, Nightwing and his mother. Batman offered to work and trained with him after witness his performances. Valin instantly accepted the offer, but his mother disagree with the vigilante idea. After Valin and Nightwing reasoned with his mother, she finally agree. He trained under Batman and Nightwing for a year before joining the team. * Powers and abilities: * Powers: Gibbon possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight and the Protector of Blüdhaven himself. * Abilities'' ** '''Peak human speed: Gibbon is able to run at above average speed for an teen of his age. ** Agility ** Accuracy and superb reflexes ** Master tracking skills ** Master of disguise ** Master Escapologist ** Master detective: Gibbon has astute deductive reasoning ** Computer Expert ** Genius-level Intellect * Mentor(s): Batman, Nightwing and Black Canary = & = Wonder Girl (real name is Alana King) * Character Bio: She is the daughter of Greek God Ares and human Elena King, an adventurer. On her way to her home from the hospital, after being born, her uncle crashed the car into a lake, killing her uncle and her mother nowhere to be found. Alana was completely fine after the crash due to her half-god genes and Wonder Woman immediately took her to Paradise Island, so suspicions wouldn’t rise. Wonder Woman trained her rigorously and treated her as if she was her own. When she found out that her father, Ares, planned that crash, angrier got the best of her and shored off to Mount Olympus, to kill him. She was abruptly stopped by Wonder Woman, who counseled her, explaining that she wouldn’t be any better then then him, if she killed him. In perspective, she would be more like him and he would want her to do that. From that day on, Alana swore that she would face her father and someday find her mother. Alana went under the guise of Wonder Girl, while training with Wonder Woman since age seven, seeing as she was more skilled then anyone else on the island. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Flight': Wonder Girl has the ability to fly unaided. **'Super strength': She possesses enough strength to tear 100 tons of metal apart with great ease and hurl things with her lasso. *'Abilities' **'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Drawing from her Amazonian training, Wonder Girl is quite adept in close-range battle. Using her bracelets, she is able to skillfully deflect incoming projectiles. *'Equipment' **'Lasso' **'Bracelets' Rate them on a scale from 1/10 (you may use decimals exp. 6.7/10). When you are done rating the character, please respond to this message will your finale verdict. Take your time and have fun!!!!! :D - ٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ Regular Guy